1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems generally and to power delivery systems for computer processors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Traditional computer processor power delivery systems include a plurality of voltage regulators and bulk capacitors mounted on an upper surface of a printed circuit board (PCB) in an area adjacent to one side of the computer processor package. The remaining areas surrounding the package are occupied by signal traces and other electrical components. This arrangement becomes problematic as technology advances because it leaves no room to install additional power delivery systems that provide the high frequency currents which multi-giga hertz processors require.
For example, if too many voltage regulators and bulk capacitors are crowded together, the resulting heat generated by operation of these devices degrades overall system performance and/or requires the use of special heat-resistant PCB materials. Additionally, the amount of transient high frequency current delivered to the processor is limited by the PCB's current path parasitic (inductance and resistance). This parasitic is difficult to reduce, except by creating additional layers on the PCB, which is expensive. Finally, each increase in processor speed necessitates a corresponding increase in the number of power pins included in the processor package. This also increases overall system cost because the additional pins and their associated electrical connections must be built into the PCB.